narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Proud and the Slacker
[[The Proud and the Slacker|'⇦']] Chapter One |[[Road To Rule|The Chronicles: Road To Rule']] | Chapter Two: ⇨ In the dawn arrived once more, begone was the pest of the petty darkness of the sky obscured by the miserable clouds of thunder. Today was also a day that the Academy started anew trivial to those that were willing to become . One of these were not the ones that were still snuggling the pillow in the hope to avoid the sun-rays that were breaking through his curtains. Alas, the warmth provided by his comforter was suddenly gone — pulled away by an evil-smiling girl — and replaced by the coldness of his room. "Get up you thwart!" The girl with hair colour as red as the upcoming sun. Her loud voice made him groan, snuggling his pillow more, as well realising the word she used to him. It seems the girl's vocabulary wasn't the best, not something he didn't know already, and he definitely wasn't the morning person either to correct her. Instead he replied with a simple retort with the sleepiness quite hearable in his voice, "Go away, stupid." She crossed her arms together, fuming at her friend's lazy behaviour. "I-za-ya!" Nikkotama pinched his side, "Come on! We finally got enrolled into the Academy." He didn't turn around, just swatting away her hand. "Huh? No. Just you," he tiredly responded. "I, couple years younger. Now... lemme sleep." Nikkotama grumbled some insensitive words about him, something a brat shouldn't know, but, hey, can't blame this problematic child. "Fine! I'll go myself. Auntie!" She yelled the latter louder, "Izaya isn't getting up. I'm leaving!" The stairs creaked as the girl fled his room and a soft thud on his door was heard. "Unusual for you, Izaya. Did you stay up late again?" Ensue, the said-boy turned his body around, lifting his head to the side to face the woman: his auntie. He blinked to get the sleepiness out of his eyes, "Uh-huh." He began, confirming that he ''indeed didn't sleep early. "Aunt Hanada, I–," He trailed off softly, bringing a soft smile upon her features. "I told you didn't I? Darui has given you the privilege to enrol together with her. Do it for me, at least?" He grunts, but she knew that he would listen to her plea. Because if it was one person that could get Izaya to do something, it was his ill-suffering Auntie. "Fine." The Academy “Remember to stand up straight,” “Yes, sir..” “And don’t forget—" “Darui, I know okay?” “Alright, just making sure..” The screams of the crowd drowned out the rest of the raikage’s words; he couldn’t hear a thing. Between the women cheering for Darui and the younger gals cheering for him, he could barely even hear himself think. What was the best thing to do? Simple. Just smile and wave. When his hand reached towards the sky and fell slowly from side to side, the amplitude of the sound rose even more than before. “Alright you little showoff,” the raikage muttered as he slammed his hand down upon the child’s crown. Within moments he was chugged behind the doors of the academy. In the midst of the crowd was the girl that ran from Handa's house. She pushed the people out of her way, annoyed that they were blocking her from arriving on time. Surely, she partially blames Izaya who caused her to get to the academy much later. "Get outta my way!" Nikkotama snarled out, causing elders to murmur about the problematic child. Though these murmurs were drowned away by the cheers of the people, "Why are there so many frigging people here. We're just kids attending school!" Suddenly the girl hit herself against someone, and it became eerily quiet. Nikkotama noticed this immediately and looked up to meet a very familiar and angry face. "Hī— Da-Raikage-sama!?" She shrieked in surprise, taking off-guard. "Hanada-san greets you!" It was a miserable attempt to help herself out of this mess. Angering the Darui, the Raikage, wasn't the best choice to start with. Taking a glimpse to the side, Nikkotama saw the so-called 'prodigy child' that was to be the soon-to-be partner of the man that she clashed against. "Uhm... I guess I should be going now? Unless Raikage-sama needs to know something," rattling on out of nervousness, Nikko hoped that he would dismiss her now. Back in their household, Izaya was holding the knob of the front door. "I'm leaving, Auntie." He glanced back, seeing the woman draped in a thick long cover, "I'll bring something back for you to eat." His Auntie spoke no words in return, instead, smiled at him to encourage him to go, to assure him that she is fine and well. But she knew that he knows better, because as soon as he left the house, Hanada collapsed in a fit of a coughing session. Her enduring smile shifted into a painful expression, "I'm sorry, dear nephew." He let out a simple sigh and waved his hand away, “Just go and do whatever you were going to do,” Darui carelessly dismissed. “Wait, Darui! I think she needs to be punished,” the high pitched voiced squeaked from his side. The source of it was the brown-haired, blue-eyed, devilishly smirking child. “Nothing too serious though; many would consider it a gift. I mean, not everyone has the attitude to yell at the raikage right?” With a wink, Shichirou looked upwards into Darui’s eyes. “I think that we should have her be my slave! Just for a week..” Nikkotama immediately stuck her tongue out to the pretty boy, "Hell no, you, you... Ugh, just no!" It was a difficult task to keep her loud-mouth shut before she caused herself any more trouble. To her, it didn't matter that Darui was standing in front of her, but she could cause problems to Auntie. However the girl couldn't resist, "If your stupid ego wasn't so stuck up on your ass, maybe I would have gotten along with you!" It wasn't a confession, it was a declaration that this girl would not be swooned by him. It was quiet for a moment. The people were surely shocked by the girl's loud voice and her comments towards their prodigy child. She had the nerve to do this even in front of their Raikage. Stupid me. Stupid Nikko. Auntie... will kill me! Somewhere else a young boy that recently left the resident of Hanada walked through the streets of Kumo. His hands were hidden in the pockets of his pants, whereas his hoodie was up and shadowing his facial features. The fur lining on the edges were remarkable, something that the imp, Izaya, often wore before as he wandered aimlessly. Passing by some people, who, apparently, were just at the Academy, talked about a bad girl that had yelled against the Raikage and his soon-to-be partner. And just as he went around the corner, Izaya witnessed a huge crowd in front of the supposed Academy. "Well, well." He spoke out loud, drowned out by the whispers of the mass of people. The boy yawned, resting against a nearby wall, waiting to see or hear what all this commotion is about. "I'll just wait for a bit longer, mh." As quick as her remark spilled from her mouth, Shichirou's rather sadistic smile widened for that of a brief moment. Suddenly, his eyes became watery and his grin turned to a frown. "B-But.." a sniffle followed the initial introductory word, "I-I-I was just trying to be your friend!" the child murmured softly before a wave of agonizing cries echoed throughout the building. Children turned around and parents followed: "How dare she talk to the Darui's student like that?". Those comments filled the air around her and glares from everyone beamed towards Nikkotama. Under it all, with his hands slapped across his face, Shichirou moved his hands just enough for only the girl to see his rather small grin. "Such a needless commotion," the boy melted with the shadows commented to himself. It was drowned away by the loudness of the crowd that massed together aside of him. Sadly, he had no good view from his position and that only meant one thing: getting closer to the drama. For him, Izaya, it was an easy task to blend in with the mass. It was even easier for him to move around unnoticed and without disturbing anyone that stood in his way. It was then that he noticed the girl that was getting bullied by the people of Kumo. Nikkotama's eyes widened upon falling for Shichirou's trap. In utter defeat the girl gaped open her mouth with an attempt to cluster something out at the pretty boy. "You, you... YOU ARE A BASTARD!" That's all that the girl could muster with the mean comments from the people that watched the scene, a sniff escaping the girl. A familiar laugh ringed in her ears, that devil's laugh. "Is this what makes it livelier around here?" The small boy glanced up from below his hoodie, the reflection causing his eyes to glister with a crimson. He couldn't stop with laughing as he stepped behind Nikkotama, his feathery touch on her shoulder causing her to sink through her knees. "The stupid girl, the cocky and stupid Shichirou-sama and uncle (Darui). Well, who knew that." The girl felt as if she was hypnotised by the boy behind her. How could he pull that off, always? Now, she was quiet, not making a sound. Especially not after she heard the swishing sound of the pocket-knife that Izaya usually carries around with him. How many he exactly had? She wasn't too sure about that. "If you want me to repay you, dear, dear Shichirou-sama," Izaya mocked him, "I'd gladly take the punishment on myself and give my arm or another limb a deep cut in front of you." His eyes connected with the Raikage's, "Perhaps then... I can quietly sleep out." “What the fu—“ Darui glanced towards Shichirou and the other small children occupying the room. “I mean,” a small cough occupied the space, “Izaya, what did we tell you about playing with your…er, toys?” For Shichirou, he simply stared at the kid in confusion. He was pretty scrawny, rough looking, nothing really special. He had sort of a funny face too. The exact opposite of him, and then he was really weird. He threatened to cut himself, he thought. He had no idea what the hell he meant by what he said, but regardless Shichirou simply turned towards Nikkotama and winked. “So, what she would do first?” The sound of the swishing blade occupied the silence shortly, before the blade was hidden in its case. He held his hands up, showing the pocket in his left hand while his right hand was empty, which lowered to throw off his hood. "Kidding, kidding, Uncle." His voice was calm despite facing the Raikage, who he affectionately referred to as uncle. Bored of the event already, he nudged his foot against Nikkotama's leg, letting her know that she should do something. "How about a punch in the face to Shichirou-sama? I suggest it, therefore my blame!" "How about we just all be quiet and get ready for our first class, huh?" Darui snatched Shichirou from his spot and pulled him towards the class. He shot a glare towards Izaya suggesting, well rather, commanding that he follow or drastic consequences would follow. For a moment, it didn't seem like the child was moving nor the little girl. "What the fuck did I just say? Get moving!" Even though a normal child would shiver in fear to be scolded by the most powerful man in the village (or well the Raikage), Izaya just smiled triumphantly at how the events rolled out. He accomplished his morning ritual and it would mean the imp had enough joy to continue this day, or so one would believe. However, his smile changed into a frown noticing that Nikkotama was shivering in fear and frozen in her place. He jolted around, lowering himself to be on her eye level, smiling sheepishly at her with an outstretched hand, "Let's go, Nikko." An unknown kindness was showed by Izaya to another, a rare feat to witness. As such, the girl quietly took it, and off they went to follow Darui and Shichirou. Moments following their leave from the chaotic hallway, the foursome arrive to the rather large classroom. Sixteen tables sit in the classroom directed towards a chalkboard that stretches across the entire length of the room towards the front. Writing upon it with the white ink lies ; a rather impressive kunoichi whom fought alongside the raikage during the Fourth Shinobi World War. "Oh, Darui. You're here," is her greeting to the raikage. Towards Shichirou, "Oh...And you brought your little brat too." The child simply smiles, "Thanks.." The duo that trailed after the Raikage followed suit, the girl, Nikkotama, nearly crashing into him as he made a stop. She was still shaking in fear of what just happened and quickly slipped past him to meet the eyes of her teacher, who she greeted quietly. It took her courage to even stand next to Shichirou that moment, but surely, Nikkotama would recover from her shock and back to the old — the fierce girl that would gladly punch that brat. On the other hand, Izaya stood behind Darui, not willing to move, nor interested to go. He was a little imp and he was interested to see how far the older man would go for him to attend the Academy. The raikage glared towards Izaya and within an instant his arm clenched the child's rather scrawny frame and chucked him across the room. "I said fucking move!" From Shichirou, a squeal escaped his tongue before his hand covered his lips, muffling the laugh. Darui glared towards him for a second before subjecting him to the same fate. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" The boy slammed against the chalkboard hard and fell onto the ground like a ragdoll falling from the top of the bed. "Ouch! That hurt, Darui!" Thrown across the room and with the weight of Izaya, the boy crashed against the wall on the opposite of where he once stood. Grunting in pain, the little boy weakly stood up from his "flat" position and stumbled. He felt a bit dizzy, as such, the boy blinked to get a clearer vision which sadly didn't work out. On top of that, his head began to bonk like crazy, his hand placed on his forehead... red drops squished through his fingers and dripped on the floor. "Uncle..." The boy meekly managed to squeeze out, "It seems I can go home now?" Nope. It was just a desire to get home — as if the pain did nothing to him. Obviously, Izaya was in pain and his weak body shouldn't be manhandled like this. Nikkotama on the other hand regained her voice, yelling at Izaya, "Jeez! Stop being lazy. Hanada-san will be upset with you, Izaya." It didn't register to her that the boy was actually hurt physically. On the other hand, she wanted to laugh out loud at the two boys; both being treated the same by their Raikage. As such, she too muffled her laugh with the back of her hand, before getting away from Darui and closer to Samui, the teacher: the girl was afraid to suffer the same fate as the boys. "They both..." Darui pointed towards the two boys he had recently chucked across the room. "Are your problem now. Good luck, Samui.." and with that he was gone. Just like that, without a goodbye, without anything really except good luck. Samui didn't falter in the eyes of adversity however. She looked towards the two with a glare even deadlier than Darui's. Even Shichirou gulped to such a look. "No funny business. If you do anything that makes me question you in any way, I will smash your faces. Got it?" Her face was so close to Shichirou's that he could decipher what she had for breakfast. Smelled like pancakes, maybe some bacon with a side of yogurt. He simply nodded, "-Yes maam." Samui, when angered, typically wasn't the woman to play with. The extent of Darui's anger resulted in him being chucked across the room and that was about it. This woman though, she was a lot meaner. She would chuck him across the village into a pit of poisonous snakes without hesitation and that's if she's feeling nice. Samui, while beautiful, was dangerous and the only person to truly scare Shichirou. Other than, of course, this other kid's threat about cutting his arm off. That was just weird, and even Shichirou knew that much. Nikkotama followed the commands of Samui immediately, despite wanting to help Izaya getting up and well. Sitting in one of the desks occupied by two others (considering three could sit at one desk), the girl greeted them in her cheerful demeanour. Soon forgetting the drama from before. On the other hand, Izaya sank back through his knees. "Ugh," he groaned out loud, succumbing to the pain. "Blurry... m- head." Samui glanced towards the child, rolled her eyes and simply sighed. "If you can't take a hit, then don't run your filthy mouth, child." Her eyes wandered around the room, "You!" she pointed toward a random child entering. "You're late, so your punishment is to escort this brat to the infirmary. Got it?" "But, class doesn't start for another twen-" "I didn't ask for lip. Do you want to end up like him?" The kid gulped. Quickly, he escorted the dying child out of the room without another word. Shichirou simply remained glued to his seat. To his left was an empty seat, right in the front of the room. Well, the very front of the room. He could probably lick the board from where he was. That way, Samui can keep her eyes on him and whomever else. Probably that kid. Two of A Kind Managing to convince the nurse that he could not return yet, Izaya had been sleeping in the medical-bay ever since in the morning with a bandaged forehead. At last, the nurse believed it was enough rest for the lunch period had just ended. Softly, the nurse shook him awake, giving him a gentle smile as he peeked through his eyelids. "Time to get up, Izaya-kun." With some struggle, Izaya arose from his position and now sat at the edge of the bed. "If you feel nauseous or dizzy, notify your teacher, alright? I'll give you a note for that too." He merely nodded at her, before jumping off the bed and slipping on his coat. "Bye bye." Izaya waved to the nurse, having the note tucked into his pocket, before heading to his classroom. Reaching the classroom and entering it, Izaya noticed that the room was still empty — the noises outside gave a dead-away that the break was still ongoing. "Guess I'mma just gonna get some more sleep." He thought to himself, dropping the note on Samui's desk before heading to an empty table (where Shichirou and he will be sitting). The bell had rang and all the children, nosy as ever, rushed into their seats that they had occupied prior to the break chatting with their new friends and such. Shichirou's conversations would end upon entering the classroom for the only other person who occupied his table was the child sleeping upon the desk; Shichirou took his seat next to him. "Looks like you're face got REAAAAALLY messed up! Can I see what's under your band aid? Can I? Can I? Pleaaaseee?" Sleeping soundlessly, Izaya's short nap was disrupted by not only the bell but also a familiar voice. "Gah!" He jumped a bit away from the famous Shichirou that was too close after he shifted his head to be able to look at the caller. "Eeeh?" He poked his forehead, flinching as it hurts. "It--it hurts." "Oh wow, so it must be bad!" was the child's response to "it hurts". Children were always fascinated with the magnificent wonders of injuries; it foretold strength in a sense, especially in Kumogakure where strength was perhaps the most desired characteristic among civilians and shinobi alike. Soon, other children began to crowd around Izaya screaming "How'd it happen?" and soon the girls in his class began to chuckle and blush whenever the child looked his way for even a moment. In the midst of the chaos, a commanding shriek "Sit down....Now!" leaped from the bow of the room. Behind it was no other than their teacher, Samui, glaring intensely towards the children. Like a bunch of frightened elk, the children dispersed back to their seats leaving Shichirou and Izaya the targets of her glare. "If you two have so much time to flirt with girls and play around with boys, how about you both demonstrate the transformation technique right now?" Samui inquired, but from her tone of voice it was definitely rhetorical. It was almost a command; "You first!" Shichirou exclaimed, touching the tip of his nose as if it was he reinforcing his statement with the superstition of "Nose goes". Making a big scene out of it, the girls squealed in worry for him. "Haha— this is nothing! ..." Izaya grinned cheeky at the crowd, now nudging Shichirou in his side playfully. Children; how easily they accept one another. Soon he froze with feeling a glare on his back, turning around to meet the fierce gaze of Samui. "Aha... eh, Samui-senpai?" He gulped at the fact of the transformation technique, because despite his little improvements with the elemental chakra... he still easily broke his concentration to maintain the new appearance. Inching closer to Shichirou, who wanted him to go first, he whispered in his ear and snickered in between. "You know...," he began whispering quietly. "... do that and then we do that." Shichirou smiled and nodded his head, "Mhm! I got ya." Slapping his hands together in a well constructed pattern, a puff of smoke erupted from his body as he uttered the incarnations: "I'M GOING TO BECOME DARUI-SENSEI JUTSU!!" The smoke dispersed, revealing the a replica of the raikage in Shichirou's place. "Go now!" the raikage's dopellganger screamed. Izaya scrambled towards their sensei, who shockingly gaped at the doppelgänger: yours Darui exclusively. What was their plan? Simple... getting fun out of this, before having to run from their life. "Sen-sei," The youngest of the pair was near the woman, tugging her sleeve. Before he yelled: "Samui and Darui sitting in a tree— K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He had a smug smirk on his face with the shocked expression of the teacher. But who knew what was going to happen after the woman composed her stature. Category:Chronicles: Road To Rule